Nargles Made Me Do It
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: A sweet fluffy Neville/Luna fanfic, with a small side of Harry/Hermione. My first Neville/Luna fic. I hope you like it!


A/N It has been such a long time that I've had time to write a fanfic. I'm determined to do a multi-chapter story whether it kills me or not lol. I've also decided to try something I've never done before, I'm going to write something that doesn't center on Hermione! This story however will be just a one-shot to get back into practice, while I start working on my soon to be posted story about the Marauders. Though I've yet to think of a sufficient title. But for now, I hope you enjoy this little fanfic.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter if I did Sirius would be braiding Lucius's hair while watching Harry and Voldemort sing karaoke.

The Nargles Made Me Do It

By Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen

Life was so different since the war. Well to be honest, things had began to change during the war. Neville was a changed man. When faced with hardships and fear, he became brave and a hero in his own right. Many people would have been lost at Hogwarts during the war without him. He really came in to his own at that time, helping Harry and the rest of the beloved DA members to defeat Voldemort and his Deatheaters at the battle of Hogwarts.

After 5 years everyone, this included Neville, settled into a new wizarding world. The Order of the Phoenix and the DA were war heroes, but they managed to finally lead semi-quiet lives. Neville stayed tight with his core group of friends which were Dean and Ginny Thomas nee Weasley, Harry and Hermione Potter nee Granger, Ron and Lavender Weasley nee Brown, and most of all his best friend Luna Lovegood. They all led busy lives. Neville took up a the post for Herbology professor at Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry, and Luna worked at Hogwarts as well. Hermione began teaching Transfiguration when Minerva McGonagall was made Head Mistress, while Luna took over in Ancient Runes, and Harry taking up the Defense Against Dark Arts position. Ron decided on professional quidditch while Lavender was his own personal fan girl. Dean and Ginny decided to stay at Hogsmead and run Honeydukes, when old Mr. Honeyduke passed away.

All in all, they were quite happy. Finally they all had lives that were bordering on normal. Though there was something to be desired. Neville was lonely in the love department. He had dated of course, in fact he even had a long term relationship with Hannah Abbot for about 2 years until they realized it just wouldn't work between them. They stayed friends of course but the love wasn't there like it should have been after all that time. And that's what Neville wanted, he wanted love. He wanted someone who would dance with him anytime, who would kiss him and cuddle him after a long day's work. He was just tired of being lonely.

Neville looked at all his friends and just saw how happy and in love they were. Harry and Hermione, a soul-bound couple if there ever was one, were the most complimentary couple ever created by the gods. He so much wanted to have even an inkling of what they had. And lately he kept looking at Luna, though he tried to hide that fact of course. He didn't want to ruin another relationship unless he was sure. Though he couldn't help looking at Luna and see how much she had changed. She still had her long flowing blonde hair, and big silvery blue eyes. Though she had grown taller, and had a willowy figure, like the figure of a ballet dancer with long legs. A man couldn't help but to admire her. Even though she was still as dreamy and strange as she always had been, but she had a more confident air and was way more liked and respected now than she ever was.

* * *

Hermione had been watching 2 of her closest friends lately. She had noticed the looks they give each other when they think no one else is looking. And on one particular morning in the great hall Harry noticed his wife smirking while looking smugly, yet discreetly, at Neville and Luna.

"Hermione what is it that has you channeling Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry honestly, you can't tell me you have not noticed the subtle flirtation between Nev and Luna lately. I always knew it was bound to happen, it's just taken 5 years longer than I thought." Hermione answered.

"Well we all thought that 'Mione. Now for the love of Merlin, don't meddle. I know how badly you want everyone to be happy but love they need to do it on their own like we did. It took us being friends for 7 bloody years to figure that out for ourselves, now it's their turn." Harry replied with a smile.

"Oh Harry I know, but I will aid them. The Yule ball will be perfect. I'll just make it even more beautiful and romantic than it's ever been. I'll simply set the mood….and if that doesn't work we can just lock them in a broom cupboard." Hermione replied with a laugh.

* * *

Hermione kept true to her word. She, Harry, and Professor Flitwick designed the hall to be positively enchanting. The usual Christmas trees surrounded the walls of the hall. The trees were full of enchanted fairy lights and decorations. The ceiling was charmed to snow. The floor was covered in a slip proof frost. There was enchanted mistletoe hovering around random parts of the hall, designed to float over couples, silver stars hung in mid air all around the room, and soft romantic music filled the hall.

"Well Hermione you out did your self with this ball. It's absolutely stunning. This wouldn't have anything to do with 2 certain professors who have yet to tell each other their feelings does it?" Asked Head Mistress McGonagall with a twinkle in her eyes reminiscent of old Head Master Dumbledore.

"Of course not Minerva, I wouldn't dare try to meddle." Hermione answered with a smirk.

"Of course not dear. Oh look here come the students now. I seeing the looks on their faces as they see what magic can really do." Minerva observed.

Luna was dressed in a gorgeous pale yellow dress, it hugged her willowy frame well making her look like a nymph. Neville nearly drooled when he saw her. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her, and that's saying something seeing as he always thought she was beautiful.

"Neville, you look so handsome. Do you mind walking with me into the great hall?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

Neville cleared his throat, "of course Luna, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Neville, the poppykins avoid the color yellow so I thought yellow would be the best choice." Luna explained knowingly.

"Right Luna, lets go to the hall now." Neville said with a smile quirking up his lips.

As they entered the hall Neville's breath hitched in his throat, it looked beyond amazing. Luna looked to be having a very similar reaction. She touched his arm softly, "Oh Neville, look at how beautiful it is."

"Hermione is truly a master of decorating." Neville whispered in awe.

"We should have her help decorate for our wedding." Luna said with a small smile at Neville with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Neville sputtered, "Luna! I didn't know you…" He never got to finish that sentence because Luna firmly placed her lips on his and kissed him thoroughly. When she pulled away he blinked then, looked at her questioningly.

"Nargles made me do it." She replied easily pointing up at the mistletoe hovering above them before leaning towards him and kissing him again.

* * *

Fin

A/N So there was my first attempt at a Neville/ Luna fic with of course a side bit of Harry/Hermione for good measure. I hope you guys like it, please give me bunches of reviews to rebuild my confidence in writing.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen


End file.
